


Marry me, if Convenient

by Serpentsrose



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, marriage proposal at a crime scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsrose/pseuds/Serpentsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John to marry him. At a crime scene, via text. Warm and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me, if Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make nothing off of writing this, Rights to this universe of Sherlock belong to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat and the BBC. I’m just playing in there sandbox.  
> This story was inspired by an ask on tumblr. It wasn’t even my ask I just saw it on my dash and was inspired. I hope everyone enjoys. And please tell me what you think. I’m linking the story toe the owner of the ask, so hopeful they enjoy this as well. If they want to be mentioned by name they can tell me otherwise I will respect their privacy.

If convenient, I would very much appreciate it if you would be my betrothed. If inconvenient, marry me anyway. -SH  


John looks up from his phone to Sherlock, who was acting as if he hadn't just texted the most important question of his life, to the most important man of his life and was now waiting desperately for the answer. Looking back down he gives a tilts of his head and a slight smile before glancing up to where Sherlock was supervising Lestrade and the team over the crime scene. It would be just like him to ask important questions, like this through text rather than in a conversation like a normal person, and at a crime scene too? What would Mrs. Hudson Say? John chuffed; who he was kidding she’d be thrilled.  


Sherlock turns partly around and catches John’s eye playfully. Looking smug as a cat that got the cream. “Well, aren't you confident?” John reply’s to the unspoken question, the crime scene fading into the background as the world seems to focus only on the two of them, in this moment. “What makes you think I’ll say yes?”  


Sherlock gives a chuckle “Oh, you’ll say yes.” Then he takes a step forward towards John who stood next to the crime scene tape that lined the edges of the crime scene.  


John enjoying the easy banter replies back “Oh I will, will I? Says who?”  
Sherlock reaches out and rest his had on Johns shoulder “Says, him.”  


Turning around to see who Sherlock was talking about, John finds himself once again face to face with Angelo. “Angelo? What are you doing here?”  


“Sherlock texted me, told me you forgot this.” Grabbing John’s left hand with his two large one he gently places a simple silver ring in his palm. “Your luck Billy was on clean up or you might have lost this for good. Good think Sherlock was paying attention when you ran out in a hurry from lunch today. “  
John blinks, “But, I didn't…” glancing up at Sherlock he pauses, rather he pauses on Sherlock’s hand that was resting on his shoulder, a hand that was wearing the matching ring for the one in his hand. “Angelo.” He whispered looking into Sherlock’s eyes, “The taxi chase, and my cane.”  


“So you do remember?” Sherlock leans forward grabbing the ring form John’s still outstretched hand and slipping it on his finger a perfect fit. “I was starting to fear you forgot.”  


“How could I forget? You gave me my life back” John states gentle lifting his eyes from where they had fallen when Sherlock had but the ring on his finger. “Sherlock?” He questions Sherlock, as Angelo sensing his job was done leaves the scene to go back to his restaurant.  


Lifting John’s hand to his lips he kisses the ring. “I know you won’t begrudge me, if I asked you to return the favor?” He rumbles eyes never leaving Johns.  


John gives a sigh already knowing he lost, unsurprisingly given who he was talking to. “You said danger once and I came running, why should marriage be any different?”  


“I hope you don’t see marrying me as dangerous Mr. Watson-Holmes? I would hate to be harmful to your health.”  


“Dr. Watson-Holmes. I think, I’m qualified to find that out myself don’t you think?” With that said John turns and stretches up. Places his lips on Sherlock’s in a chaise kiss he smiles. “You are right about one thing?”  


Sherlock hums against Johns lips making no move to separate themselves from each other, if anything he leaned down a bit to give John more room. “And, what would that be my pet?”  


“That, I would say yes.”  
“Of course, I’d be lost without my blogger-“


End file.
